Talk:GUMI/@comment-1155842-20180320193403/@comment-53539-20180320202058
Depends on your POVon how you feel about her... I feel people would be better off with VY1v4, Una or MAcne Nana. If she was released now she wouldn't be all that stand outish. The issue is a lot of modern Vocaloid bigger tempo and vocal ranges. Gumi started out as a relatively LQ-MQ vocal and though was realistic at the time enough, this is because most vocaloids released at this point in Japan were either voice acted, on V1 or Gackpo. If you wanted realism and a decent quality vocal, you had to get a Engloid. Until Miki came along and beat her in realism, vocal range and tempo and wasn't too different in terms of overall quality (MQ). By the end of V2, there was almost nothing Gumi could do another better quality vocaloid couldn't do. Then we get to V3... They added more vocals but these didn't add anything new capabilities wise and though were impressive at first... Gackpo and Lily both got vocals that allowed more capabilities. Then came Kokone and Chika... Both based on her vocal, with Chika almost being too similar. Lots of the V3's knocked socks off of what Gumi could do overall, and her native vocal was just a cleaned up V2 copy with triphones they gathered from the V2 data because you could do that. In V4 Gumi's had 5 more vocals that repeat the issues with the addition of the V3 4 new vocals. But... You can add all the vocals you want, but the same problem with her is want Luka had with EVEC. There isn't ness. a need for so many vocal variations and after about 5 variables... You start just getting more or less the same thing and honestly? The majority of producers just stick to a few vocals Technically Gumi is a great utility vocal as you can swap all 15 Japanese vocals around to see the impact in XSY, but that's a sad position to be in to be honest. You can get a lot more value perhaps out of Una and Kokone due to their massive vocal ranges, with Kokone able to make other vocaloids lean towards falsetto. Ryuto is great for making vocals weird sounding with ease, Lily has a deep vocal to lean on for higher pitched vocals, and Gackpo can add masculine traits to any vocal, while Cul despite her problems can make a vocal more solid and powerful. The only vocals left that are in limbo are chika and Gumi... You don't need both and its better to choice one or the other. And I'd rather have Chika because they sound similar yet Chika has a bigger vocal range. The English is slightly different and is a bit like Sonika, a potentially good vocal full of bugs and glitches, which other Japanese -> English vocals didn't ness. have but they were awful in other ways...Such as mismatched vocal range, tone differences, the baseline for English. But considering the alternatives, at least Gumi could match her Japanese vocal range and had fairly decent accent control. The best V3 from Japan is suppose to be Nana overall, but nobody gave her a chance, still don't. This is then followed by Fukase an then the CFM in debatable order with their worst being Luka V2 overall due to missing sounds. IF they ever release the Gumi vocal, they really need to fix its problems. And this is not without touching Gumi's long term issue and the reason for her extras vocals existing, in that her vocal hates change and resists it. You can change Miku, miki (especially Miki), Luka's voice a lot easier and get more varied results then you can get out of Gumi. Even if your looking for a good starter, that's sadly not Gumi (never was, as that was Miku or VY1/VY2 and Iroha) but Una taking that role among the Internet group and honestly if your into XSY? Una's the gal to start out with within this massive XSY group as she has two large voicebanks for lots of variable tones and XSY experimentation. Overall Gumi's fault is more or less the same as Miku's, but Miku has been improved far greater over the versions and she can do a lot more. Whereas with Gumi they clean her up more and more over time, but they don't improve her. I don't want when V5 comes around to see V5 with the same 10 voicebanks and new voices added that do nothing to improve the status quo on her problems. I just want Gumi to be able to match modern vocaloids and it would be nice if they had started to slowly add more and more vocal range and tempo to her like Miku is getting. Even if this unbalances the vocals against each other, it would go far to improve the problem Gumi has against other modern vocaloids, in that she is easily outclassed. To be fair also... The better XSY group is AHS, the vocals have more variation, and while there are more vocals in the Internet group, most of them are just updates. Edit: I used to be a avid Gumi fan so I sort of feel I have a overall too great of an opinion, I would still be a fan if things in V4 didn't take the turn they did... Iy feels a bit of a turn off right now, the situation she is in. Its a bit like the situation Meiko is in, as good as the vocal can get there are just vocaloids who can do everything they can both do better. So no mater how much you praise these kind of vocals, there is always that problem to consider, that whatever song these two and their like-tier vocaloids can do, there is a better vocaloid out there who would have done that better. :-?